


All On a Sunday Morning

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim overhears someone talking in the hallway at the loft at 5 a.m. on a Sunday morning.Happy Belated birthday, Franscats.  Next year we'll be on time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franscats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/gifts).



**Title** : All On a Sunday Morning  
 **Type** : Slash-first time  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Word Count** : 2146  
 **Summary** : Jim overhears someone talking in the hallway at the loft at 5 a.m. on a Sunday morning.   
**Warnings** : Minor language and oral sex  
 **A/N** This story is for Franscats for her belated birthday. Next year I’ll try to be on time.

** All On a Sunday Morning **

It was another fine morning when Jim was unable to sleep. It was nothing at work. Work was going well for a change and he had no complaints with that. His friends were all doing great. Even Megan Connor. She had taken him out to lunch the day before to give him a pep talk about his relationship with Blair. She didn’t think it was fair that Jim refused to come out. The only thing wrong with this entire conversation was the fact that he and Blair weren’t together like that. They were best friends-they were roommates and nothing else. Not that he didn’t want it to be something else, but Blair was giving him no signs at all. Yes, he was going to have to wait for a sign from his roommate before he made a major fool out of himself.

Now, Jim was sitting up at 5:00 in the morning, drinking hot coffee and listening to Blair breathe. Jim wanted to pour the hot coffee on his own lap to stop his line of thinking. _He doesn’t want you. He wants to be your best friend, your Guide and your roommate. He doesn’t have any other feelings one way or another._

Jim heard Mrs. Miller open up her door to grab her paper and heard her say, “Good morning, Josh. My, you’re up early this morning.”

“Yes I am, Mrs. Miller. I had a late night. Boy, I hope I can sleep in today.”

Mrs. Miller snickered and said, “Sleep well, Josh. Oh by the way, did you ask Blair out?”

“Not yet. Are you certain he’s not dating the cop?” Josh asked in a hushed tone.

“I’m quite certain, Josh. Blair told me that he and Jim are just friends.”

“I’ll call Blair tonight and ask him out. I really like him. I think he likes me too.”

Jim’s mouth was open so wide that his jaw was almost touching the floor. _Since when does Blair do guys? And who the hell is Josh? This is what you get when you listen to other people’s conversations at 5 a.m._

Jim suddenly realized that Blair was walking out of his room. 

“Hey, man. Why are you up so early? That coffee is going to have you up for the rest of the morning.”

“I’m fine, Chief. Just couldn’t sleep. I heard Mrs. Miller in the hallway talking to someone named Josh. Do you know who that is? I don’t remember a Josh from this building.”

Blair blushed and turned his back on Jim. “Yeah, Josh is the guy that lives with old man Barker in 309. Mr. Barker is Josh’s grandfather.”

Jim wondered why he didn’t know any of this. “Well, he’s going to hit you up for a date, so let him down easily. He sounded pretty smitten.”

“You’re kidding. I’ve been hoping he would ask me out for the last month. I hope you didn’t jinx it for me, Jim.” Blair walked in and got a cup of coffee for himself. “I wonder if he’ll ask me out today.”

“He was just coming home from a wild night out, so chances are the jerk won’t be with it enough to ask you out.”

“Jim, why are you calling Josh a jerk? He’s a really nice guy. He works at the hospital and was probably on night shift. He told me he works nights a lot.”

“I don’t know why I called him a jerk. I don’t even know the man. I’ve never met him before.”

“I introduced you to him one afternoon, but you weren’t in the mood for talking. He’s probably scared to ask me out.” Blair sat down across from Jim and smiled. 

“What does he look like, Chief?”

“You know that cute guy you arrested last week for the drug smuggling? That’s who he reminds me of.”

“That guy I arrested is your type? He’s like 5’ 5” tall. Not what I would have pictured for your type at all.”

“We can’t all look like you and Rafe, Jim.” 

Jim could tell that Blair was a little pissed off. “I didn’t mean to insult him, I just meant I didn’t know you dated shorter guys.”

“And as I said before, Jim, we can’t all look like you and Rafe.”

“What does Rafe have to do with this conversation, Blair?”

“Rafe is gorgeous and tall. Not that he’s my type at all, but he’s pretty to look at. Close your mouth Jim, you’re going to catch flies.”

“But the rest of us aren’t pretty to look at?” Jim asked, needing to know. 

“Well, Megan is taller than I am and she’s gorgeous too. If we weren’t such good friends I would ask her out.”

“So you’re bi?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Oh great Sentinel. Do you never pay attention? I dated Corey for three months and broke up with him last week. You knew that.”

Jim looked shocked and surprised. “I honestly thought Corey was a woman.”

“That’s because you never listen to what I’m saying. We’re getting off subject. I think Joel is very handsome, but he’s way too old for me. Same with Simon. Not to mention, Simon’s too grumpy.”

“Henri is more your age I would guess, eh Chief?”

“What are you now, my Bubby? Henri is way too immature for me. He drives me nuts. For all that matters so does Rafe. So see, they are all safe from me attacking them.” Blair smiled and almost laughed at the face Jim was making. 

“Blair, what the hell is a bubby? I’m totally lost.”

“A Bubby helps find Jewish matches for couples. I was kidding, Jim.”

“So if you contacted a Bubby, they would find someone like Josh?” Jim asked, seriously. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “It’s not an actual person, Jim. And no they wouldn’t suggest Josh to me. Josh isn’t Jewish. Naomi and the Synagogue would like to see me with someone that’s Jewish.”

“They don’t mind if you date a guy, as long as he’s Jewish?”

“Jim, we’re getting so off track here. What in the world are you trying to get from this conversation?”

“Is Josh your type and do you plan on saying yes if he asks?”

Blair got up for more coffee and thought about Jim’s question. Something seemed to be wrong with Jim. If Blair could just figure it out, he would have it made.

“Want more coffee?”

“Yeah, bring the pot over to the table. Thanks.” 

Blair leaned across Jim and poured him another cup of coffee and almost laughed at the way that Jim was trying to stay out of Blair’s way. _Does Jim have a thing for me?_

“I’ll bring him over to meet you before we go out and I’ll see if you like him or not. I trust your judgement over anyone’s.”

“I’m not your fucking mother, Blair. I’m sure she would approve of the guy with long greasy hair.”

“Oh, fuck. Not that drug smuggler. The other guy that was his cousin. That’s the one that Josh looks like.”

“Oh… Still short though.”

“Jim, do you have something against short people?” He sat back down and started to drink his coffee. He was dying to hear what Jim had to say. 

“I have nothing against short people at all. As you well know, my best friend in the world is short. Doesn’t bother me in the least.”

“So you don’t want to meet Josh?” Blair asked. 

“No thank you, Chief. I’ll mind my own business from now on.”

Blair glanced down at his watch and said, “Fuck, it’s only 5:45 in the morning. I’m bored already.”

This made Jim laugh. “Well, maybe you can go and wake Josh up early and see if he wants to go out.”

Blair looked at Jim very concerned. “Jim, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong… You mentioned every single person in the bullpen and how they look except for me. I think I’m almost as good looking as Rafe is.”

“You’re way better looking than Rafe. And you might even be taller. Not as tall as Simon, but still tall.”

“You think I’m better looking than Rafe?”

“Man, stop fishing for compliments. You know a lot of people think you’re very good looking and wish you’d ask them out.”

Jim rubbed the stubble on his chin and finally asked, “Like who?”

“Enough of the questions and answers. Geeze, why weren’t you sleeping this morning?”

Jim blushed and answered, “Just horny, I guess.”

“That’s why I’m up too. It must be in the air.” Blair smiled over at Jim, hoping he would take the hint. 

“I can smell you in the air. Maybe you should take a shower.”

Blair blushed again. “That must not be the best thing in the world-to be able to smell everyone’s excitement.” Blair glanced at Jim’s lap and saw the boner and almost laughed. Almost being the key word. “I see that I’m affecting your dick. I’m sorry. Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

It was Jim’s turn to blush. “I dare you, Sandburg.”

Blair got down on his knees between Jim’s legs and helped Jim get his sleep pants and boxers pulled down for Blair to have total access.

Blair liked the looks of Jim’s cock. It was nice and long, but not too thick, so Blair would be able to suck him dry within minutes. “Nice cock you got there, Ellison.”

“Thanks…”

Blair snickered, right before he took Jim’s cock into his warm inviting mouth.

Jim wasted no time. He met each sucking motion with a thrust of his hips, almost gagging Blair each time. Blair hummed a little bit for vibration and Jim came without warning. 

“So sorry, Chief. I haven’t done that in years. You’re really good at sucking cock.”

Blair pulled Jim’s clothing back onto his body and then Blair stood up with his cock standing at attention. Jim grabbed him and pushed him on top of the dining room table and pulled Blair’s sleep pants off. And just like that, he took Blair’s thick cock into his mouth and began to suck in earnest. Blair was meeting Jim’s mouth with every sucking motion he made except that Blair was going very slowly. Then Jim started chewing and sucking harder, making Blair lose complete control. He shot his come down Jim’s wonderful throat and petted Jim on his head. 

Jim helped Blair get his clothing back on and then he helped him sit up so he could get down. 

“Wow, I think my head might have exploded. Is it still there?” 

Instead of answering, Jim pulled Blair into his space and kissed him with much love and happiness.

“Will you be loyal to only me, Chief?”

“You better believe it and I expect the same in return.”

“How long have you wanted me, Chief?”

“Since forever, Jim. I think I’m in love.”

“I know I am. Do I have to remind you to tell Josh that you’re mine?” 

“I’ll tell him when I can breathe again. From now on when you can’t sleep in the morning, wake me up. Understood?”

“I find it hard to believe that we did this all on a Sunday morning.”

* * *

Five days after their first encounter with romance, Jim was walking up the stairs and heard Josh talking to Blair at the door of their loft. 

“What do you mean you’re not available?” Josh asked, totally shocked. 

“Jim and I are an item and I don’t want to lead you on. So telling the truth was the only way.”

“You know, Blair, if you didn’t want to date me you didn’t have to throw a lie out to get rid of me. A simple ‘no’ would have done it.”

“Josh, I am dating Jim. I swear to you, he’s my boyfriend and I’m thrilled with him.”

Jim got to the top of the steps at that moment and Blair lit up like a light bulb and Josh knew he didn’t stand a chance, ever. Jim walked over to the door and said, “Hi Josh. Would you like to come in?”

“No thanks, I have things to do before my shift starts. Talk to you later, Blair.”

“Bye, Josh…” Jim shut the door and pulled Blair into his arms. 

“He thought he still had a chance with you, Chief. I actually felt sorry for him.”

“Really?”

“No, I was just being kind. I was glad he didn’t get you. Now show me how much you love my lips.”

And Blair did exactly that. 

The end


	2. Something about Josh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair’s neighbor doesn’t like that Jim and Blair are an item. Josh wants Blair for himself. He decides to try and win him over. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, Franscats

Something about Josh  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair’s neighbor didn’t like that Jim and Blair were an item. Josh wanted Blair for himself. He decides to try and win him over.  
Warnings: Jealousy  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1188  
Second Chapter to: All On a Sunday Morning  
A/N: Happy Belated Birthday, Franscats! I’m late again. One of these years I’ll get it right. 

 

Blair and his neighbor Josh were talking in the parking lot. Blair had just arrived home and Josh was leaving for the hospital. 

“I’m really glad that you and Jim are working out. We can still be friends, right?”

“Oh, Josh of course we can. Jim is very secure. _Go ahead-lie like a rug._

“I got invited to a Christmas party at the hospital tomorrow, but I don’t have any friends other than you. Maybe I could ask Jim to go too. They serve great food and drinks. It’s usually a fun time. Karaoke goes all night.”

“You had me at Karaoke. Let me call Jim and ask him if he’d like to go. Come on upstairs and have a cup of coffee before you leave,” Blair suggested. 

Josh smiled brilliantly and said, “You got it.”

Blair started some coffee while Josh sat in the living room. Then Blair called Jim.

“Ellison…”

“Hey, Josh is invited to a Christmas party at the hospital and said we’re the only two friends he has. He asked us to go along with him. Food, drink and karaoke, my favorite. Would you like to go? Oh, it’s tomorrow night.”

“I have a stakeout for tonight and tomorrow. You go ahead and go and have a great time. You can tell me what I missed when you get home.”

“Okay, be safe, big guy. We’ll see you late tonight.”

Blair turned to Josh and said, “He can’t but I can. I love Karaoke and food. Do they need cookies? I could make some tonight. I’m going to be lonely while Jim is on stakeout.”

“Let me call in to my work and tell them I have a headache. Then we could order some food and watch the game tonight. Do you feel like company?”

“Would you like to invite your Grandpa over?”

“He’s in bed, not feeling real well. This way I could check on him too. How does that sound?” Josh asked. 

“Okay… Sounds good to me. Go check on him now and ask what he wants for dinner. We’ll let him choose what we eat tonight.”

Josh went across the hall and was gone for about ten minutes. Then he rapped on Blair’s door, walked in and said, “He’s sound asleep. I didn’t want to wake him. I’ll check later. You choose what we eat tonight.”

Blair thought for a moment and said, “How about Chinese? I could order something I can heat up later for Jim too.”

“Perfect, then Jim will have something when he gets home.”

Blair felt the least bit odd having another man in the loft while Jim was working but things were going well. He sure didn’t want to ruin the night. Blair got a pen and paper and wrote down two things for him and Jim. Then he asked Josh what he wanted to order for himself and for his Grandpa.”

“It’s my treat, Blair,” Josh promised. 

“We’re going to your party tomorrow night-that will do. Tonight, I’ll pay.”

“Deal…” Josh was entirely too happy as far as Blair was concerned but he was acting okay, so Blair let it go.

Blair ordered the food and they waited for it to arrive. Josh had already found the game on the right channel. Blair felt odd about watching a game with anyone else but Jim. It was sort of their thing.

“Would you mind if we played cards instead of watching the game. I’m not in the mood for college football,” Blair asked. 

“I guess. I was sort of looking forward to watching the game with you.”

“Sorry. I only watch the game with Jim. Unless we have the guys from work over. I didn’t think it was a huge deal.”

Josh came over to the table and sat down and they began to play 5000 Rummy. Blair had to teach him, but it was an easy game and went really fast. Josh ended up liking it a lot. 

Dinner came and they ate and talked about their jobs. It was actually a very nice evening. When they were done, Josh took his Grandpa’s dinner over to their house and promised he would be right back for more cards. 

Blair put Jim’s dinner in the fridge and cleaned off the table. Then he shuffled all the cards for the next hand. Josh knocked and walked in, making Blair a little uncomfortable, again. 

Blair said, “That was fast. Did you warm it up a little bit for him?”

“No, he’s good. Now, let’s get back to cards. I’m having a really good time, Blair.”

Blair shrugged and started to deal. They played many, many hands and before long it was 2:00 in the morning. “Well, I think you should go home now, Josh. Jim will be home any minute.”

“That’s true, we don’t want him to see we had such a good time do we?”

“Josh, I’m with Jim. We won’t be going to the party tomorrow night. Get your Grandpa up and ready and take him. You never take him anywhere. Jim and I are going to stay home like we should be.”

“He has such control over you, Blair. It’s really sad.”

Outside the door was Jim listening with a smile on his face. He could tell Blair was pissed off. 

“Jim doesn’t control me, he loves me and I love him. I guess you’ve never been in a relationship like ours. We’re happy to be in love. So stay away from us. Now, get out.”

“You’re such a wuss, Blair. I thought you were interesting. You’re just a boring, tied down wuss.”

“You betcha, now get out.”

Jim opened the door at that moment and Josh walked right by him and didn’t say a word.

“Geeze, Chief, was it something I did?”

“You can cut the crap. How long have you been listening?”

“Long enough to know how much I love you. And if you’re a wuss, then I am too and glad of it. Come here and kiss me.” Blair went into Jim’s arms and they kissed for a while. Finally, Jim pulled away and said, “You had Chinese food while I was on stakeout?”

“Yeah, but I ordered you something. Grab a beer and sit down while I heat up your Beef and Broccoli.”

Jim knew he was lucky to have this man in his life and hopefully Blair knew that. _Tell him you moron._

“Hey, Chief. I love you so much and I also love being in love with you. I’m the luckiest man alive. I just thought I should tell you.”

Blair smiled across the room and whispered, “You can show me later. Now sit down and eat.”

And Jim did just that. 

The end


End file.
